1980
by Demona 0
Summary: Crowley y Aziraphale se han ido encontrando y forjando su relación a lo largo de los siglos ¿Qué pasó en 1980? Momento perdido del capítulo 1x3


_Este fic está basado principalmente en la serie de televisión. Es un momento perdido del capítulo 3_

**1980**

Las campanadas que anunciaron la llegada del 1980 sonaron hace horas y el cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales. El amanecer empieza a escalar por un Londres que parece no haber dormido y a él le está costando llegar a Trafalgar Square más de lo que había planeado porque ha sido imposible encontrar un taxi.

Aziraphale aprieta el paso temiendo, por primera vez en siglos, llegar tarde a la cita. Unos borrachos le desean feliz año a gritos desde la otra acera y le invita a tomarse la última con ellos. Él les lanza un tímido gesto de saludo y tartamudea excusas que nadie escucha. Las calles están terriblemente sucias, tanto que sus pies se entierran en una mezcla de restos de cotillón y vasos de plástico. Suspira al pensar que está echando a perder sus zapatos nuevos ¡eran tan bonitos! Pero quizás está bien que el demonio no sospeche que se ha esmerado en su vestuario para ir a encontrarse con él. El que esté llegando tarde no tiene que ver con que se haya entretenido decidiendo qué chaqueta de tweed le resalta más los ojos, es sólo coincidencia.

Las luces de navidad de apagan de golpe, haciendo que todo lo que parecía festivo adquiera un aspecto desencantado. De todas formas el sol va ganando fuerza, disuelve las sombras y deja visibles a una pareja que se besa con demasiada pasión en un portal. Aziraphale les esquiva, intentando no mirar, a la vez que piensa en lo bonito que es el amor. Sale de la bocacalle y por fin se encuentra ante la imponente plaza.

A pesar del frío la vida sigue vibrando en Trafagal Square. La plaza está a rebosar de gente tan distinta y diversa que parece un zoológico de tribus urbanas. Se desparraman por las escaleras del National Gallery , se encaraman sobre los pedestales de las estatuas o permanecen simplemente agrupados en corros. Nadie parece haber dormido. Unas chicas han subido el volumen de su radiocasete y bailan al lado de una de las fuentes entre risas. Al fondo unos adolescentes habían saltado la valla y parecían estar intentado escalar el gran abeto de navidad. A una parte de él le gustaría acercarse y regañarles con mesura, advirtiendo que se pueden tener un accidente y que están dañando un bien público, la otra le recuerda que llega tarde y que en realidad es una pequeña travesura sin importancia. Quizás a lo largo de los siglos se le esté pegando la displicencia del Crowley

Mira a su alrededor, intentando localizar al demonio. Ahí estaba sentado sobre de uno de los leones de la Columna de Nelson. Se saludan desde la distancia; Aziraphale levantando una mano que se apresura a bajar, temiendo haber sido muy efusivo. Crowley fingiendo que se quita un sombrero y lo agita al viento, como un cowboy a lomos de un león. Descabalga y le hace aspavientos para que se acerque. Crowley y él llevan encontrándose durante siglos, pero está dispuesto a apostar que este es su aspecto más estrafalario. El demonio va peinado con una cresta de pinchos que parecen desafiar a la ley de la gravedad; imperdibles por todas partes y pantalones de cuero ajustados. Todo de negro, como siempre. Mientras se va acercando nota cómo el demonio ensancha su sonrisa burlona. Le espera sentado al lado de la estatua de metal, dejando colgar sus largas piernas por el borde.

Cuando llega a su lado Aziraphale se pone nervioso preguntándose cómo subirá hasta el pedestal sin perder su dignidad. Crowley le extiende su mano, antes de poder ni tan siquiera reaccionar siente cómo el demonio le sujeta de la muñeca, su calor y las uñas traspasando las capas de ropa, y le iza hasta dejarle sentado a su lado.

Aziraphale sonrojado, murmura un agradecimiento

—¡Feliz 1980! — Grita el demonio tan alto que ha debido de oírlo toda la plaza.

De la nada hace aparecer dos copas y una botella de champan indecentemente caro. El demonio parece poder leerle la mente porque se apresura a explicarse

—No seas quisquilloso, no es una cena en el Ritz, es para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año

Alzan las copas y Crowley pronuncia uno de aquellos brindis irlandeses que tanto le gustan

—¡Que llegues al cielo media hora antes de que el diablo sepa que has muerto! — dice mirándolo por encima de sus gafas oscuras. Sus pupilas alargadas le hipnotizan y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en no derramar la bebida.

Permanecen sentados, cómodos estando el uno junto al otro. Aziraphale siente el calor que desprende el demonio en contraste con el frío de la mañana de Año Nuevo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué bando crees que ha ganado los años 70? —pregunta para romper el silencio

—Los míos, por supuesto—le sonríe enseñando los colmillos- Hemos tenido guerras, terrorismo, drogas, escándalos políticos…—Crowley va contando con los dedos—Creo que nos hemos esmerado con esta década.

— Oh, pero nunca se ha luchado más por la paz ¡Y han sido los años del amor libre! — No puede evitar que sus ojos brillen en recuerdo de todas aquellas marchas en contra de la Guerra de Vietnam y de los festivales de música en el que toda demostración de amor estaba permitida

—¿Follar los unos con los otros? Creo que eso es más nuestro—y su voz cae hasta convertirse en un susurro que se agita en su interior

Aziraphale le mira tímido, rogando por no haberse ruborizado aunque siente los latidos de su corazón retumbando bajo la piel. —Entonces supongo que una vez más hay un empate. Ya sabes, mantener el equilibrio

El demonio se inclina hacia atrás, apoyado sobre sus brazos. Aziraphale se siente aliviado por la tregua a los sentido que da esa pequeña lejanía, pero vuelve a sentir el invierno a su alrededor

—Supongo que hemos encontrado un patrón—Comenta Crowley en tono irónico- Me parece que estamos metidos en una especie de bucle

—-¡Oh! Nada de eso, cada siglo trae cosas nuevas y diferentes ¡Eso es lo que le hace emocionante! —Sabe que el demonio está de acuerdo con él. A ambos les entusiasma el ser testigos de la evolución del mundo—¿Qué crees que nos depararán los 80?

— No lo sé, pero creo que los míos tienen preparado algo grande ¿Has oído hablar de los yuppies? Parece que van a ser nuestros agentes del caos

De un salto el demonio se baja del monumento y se lleva dos dedos a la frente en señal de despedida

—Crowley— le llama—¿Todo bien? Lo de los años 60 me dejó preocupado

El demonio patea una lata de refresco y sin mirar al ángel responde— Todo bien. Es mejor que no te metas.

Se aleja por la plaza con las manos en los bolsillos. Su cresta recortándose contra el amanecer grisáceo. Aziraphale siente esa nostalgia que le envuelve cada vez que le ve marchar. En un impulso se pone de pie sobre el pedestal y haciendo altavoz con sus manos, sin importarle nada ni nadie, le llama por su nombre. El demonio se detiene, pero no se gira. Finge, como siempre, que no le importa lo que tiene que decirle, pero inclina la cabeza para escucharle mejor.

— ¡Te espero en la siguiente década! Quizás…—duda, guarda silencio intentado juntar valor hasta que con determinación vuelve a gritar—Esperemos que el Ritz siga abierto en los 90

Le tiemblan las piernas tanto que no se siente capaz de bajar del monumento para volver a casa, así que se queda ahí hasta que la figura se pierde en la lejanía ¿Qué suponen 10 años para seres inmortales como ellos?


End file.
